Love Me
by professionalhatstand
Summary: what happens when secrects slip? can what two people misinterpret love as hate? when every thing is perfect why does it always go wrong? can this desparate girl win the love of her life back. not with a simple im sorry. must she pay the ultimit price?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my face……………. And the plot.**

**BAISED ON MY LIFE**

**Ya I was bored so I decided to write a story. **

Chapter 1

Hermione was walking down a dark corridor. There where no lights, no windows, just gray stone walls. She didn't know where she was going, but she had a feeling she was going somewhere important. She couldn't control her body, she just sat back and watched as she passed the bolted wooden doors. Finally, she stop. Opening a door slightly different from the others. This one was white. Turning the door knob she walked into the room. There sat Ron. Running over to him she pulled him into a hug. They began to kiss. Hermione, still not in control of her body, straddled him. Their hands began to wander when an alarm went off.

Hermione awoke. She sat up and looked around her room. She sighed as she let her head fall back onto her pillow. Closing her eye's she told herself it was just a dream. Calming herself she took in a deep breath. Hermione pulled off her covers and stepped out off bed.

She flinched as her bare foot hit the cold hard wood floor. Hermione passed her favorite pictures as she walked towards bathroom. She stopped and took it off her blue walls. This picture was one of many scattered all over her walls. This particular one was her favorite. It was a picture of her best friend Kestrel. Hermione laughed as she remember the day they met.

FLASH BACK

Hermione was at a park with her mother. At this time Hermione was only 6. Which meant that Kestrel was 5. Hermione started to wander from her mother. Walking she noticed something shiny on the ground. Stopping she picked it up. Looking at it closely she found that it was a piece of glass. Keeping it in her hand she continued to look for more shiny things.

Kestrel saw Hermione doing this and became interested. Walking over she looked at what was in Hermione's. Kestrels eye's widened at the site of so many shiny objects. Then kestrel too began to search for shiny things. A smile appeared on her face as she spotted one on the ground. Bending down she tried to pick up the piece of glass, but Kestrel was not careful enough and cut her self. Crying she ran to her mother.

Hermione looked up to see what the commotion was about. Then something caught her eye, the see saw. ( AN I have not idea how to spell it) Running to her mother she asked, "will you ride the see saw with me?"

Her mother replied, "I'm to old for that. Why don't you go ask Kestrel." Hermione started to pout, she did not like Kestrel, the way she always fallow her. Crossing her arms she walked over and sat on the see saw.

Kestrels mom took Kestrel to the bathroom and cleaned the cut. Walking back out side she placed her back on the ground. Kestrel, feeling normal again, ran off to go play. She stopped in front of the see saw where she noticed Hermione.

"Do you want to play see saw with me?" Kestrel she asked kindly.

Hermione looked up and replied, "yes." Though she did not like Kestrel she still wanted to see saw. So both girls got onto the see saw and began to push off the ground. After about thirty seconds Hermione noticed her mother was talking to Kestrels mother. After a while Hermione decided to talk. "Do you like Merry?" she asked referring to a rather rood 8 year old with blonde hair.

Kestrel shook her head no, "she's mean to me." They talked about this for an hour or so until they both had to leave. They said bye to each other. Later on they started seeing more and more of each other till they became best friends.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hermione laughed. She loved the fact that their friend ship was started by a common hate instead on a common liking. Placing the picture back onto the wall she stood back to admire it. Kestrel had brown hair, but if you look you could see almost every color. Her eye's where a magnificent blue, they always reminded Hermione of a snow storm. Her eye's are cold but beautiful, gentle but deadly, and just plain mysterious.

Then Hermione smiled as she noticed the pictures of Harry and Ron. She remembered that day, Harry, Ron, and herself where all at The Three Broom Sticks. Hermione was about to walk into the bathroom when something caught her eye. Looking at the picture closely she noticed Draco Malfoy.

'He was there?' she thought to herself. She thought back to the day. 'No, he wasn't there, we would have noticed.' She looked back once again at the picture and was shocked to see the expression on his face, it was a sad sort of longing look. 'He actually looks really hott when he's not smirking,' she thought. 'Wait what did I just say? Draco Malfoy hott? No way,' she thought disgusted. Finally she walked into the bathroom to take her long awaited shower.

Carefully she turned the water to the right temperature. Taking off her clothes she stepped into the steaming water. Hermione sighed as she thought about the dream and how Malfoy got into the picture. Hermione decided that her dream was just a dream but she still couldn't figure out how Malfoy got into the picture. Hermione sat in the shower for about 5 more minutes then stepped out. Grabbing a towel she dried her face.

Taking another towel she whipped away the steam from the mirror. After she finished drying herself off she look at her appearance. She sighed and walked into her room. Snatching up some clothes she put them on. Walking back into the bathroom she looked at herself again. She picked up a brush and tried in vain to tame her curls. No matter how many times she bushed them out, they always came back.

"Urg!" she cried in frustration. Taking her hair she pulled it back into a lose bun.

Walking out of her room she hopped the down stairs. "Mom!" she cried.

"Yes," her mother said as she walked through the door. Hermione's mother was a beautiful person in Hermione's eye's. Her mothers hair was straight and brown, which went well with her brilliant green eye's.

"Can we go shopping today? You know, like, for clothes?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, eat some breakfast and lest go," her mother replied happily. Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and some milk then sat down at the table. Hermione thought while eating her muffin, 'why do I want to go shopping?'

"Are you ready to go?" her mother asked. Hermione looked down and noticed she had eaten all off her muffin. Jumping up she walked out the door with her mother.

Hermione got home hours later. She picked out some clothes, a red tank top, a black jacket and a pair of jeans, hastily she slipped them on and walked into her bathroom. She almost shrieked with delight. She almost looked her age now. The clothes where actually fitting her body right. Now her clothes showed off her breasts and her butt. The only thing that was wrong was the hair and the eyebrows. Quickly Hermione searched through her drawers and found her waxing kit.

'Thank you Kestrel,' she thought silently. About five minutes her eye brows where stylishly thin.

"Now time to tackle this mess," she said grabbing her hair. walking back into her room she pulled a straightening iron out of a bag. Then she began to search through others. "Found them," she said aloud. Holding up a CD and a curling iron. Walking back into the bathroom she plugged in the straitening iron. She placed the CD in the CD player while waiting for the iron to heat up. Pressing the skip button she played track 11 of her CD, Vampire Love by Ash, her favorite song. (AN and it really is my favorite song.) Singing along with the song she began to straiten her hair. "Sub-cult fantasy, vampire love a carnal sacrifice of the virgin dove in the midnight court I scent your blood innocence drowning in the flood…."

About an hour later Hermione walked out of the bathroom, her hair in loose curls. Hermione was shocked to find it to be her bed time. Quickly she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Climbing into bed she went to sleep with a smile on her face, wondering what Ron and Harry's reaction would be the next day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 12:00 A.M. and Draco was still awake. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. He would be getting ready to go to Hogwarts in 7 hours. He did and didn't want to go back. He wanted to be away from Pansy but he want to see the look on Grangers face when he called her mud blood. The look satisfied him. That was probably the only reason he was going to school now, to torture Granger. He didn't know why but it gave him more satisfaction than insulting Potty and Weasel.

Shaking his head he hit his CD player and it started to play his favorite song, Vampire love. He smiled as he slipped into darkness with the lyrics wringing in his head, sub-cult fantasy, vampire love a carnal sacrifice of the virgin dove in the midnight court I scent your blood innocence drowning in the flood…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**sry it was kinda boring and cliché I promise it will be much better. Please, please, please tell me what you think. Tell me if ya think I should keep writing or re write this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
